


Mom, Can You Pick Me Up? I'm Scared

by Theshiphassailed



Series: Uncool Dad Marvin: Falsettos Modern AU [4]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, just some gay nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: Trina gets a cryptic test from Jason, and finds a ~surprise~ at Marvin and Whizzer's apartment





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebeccah123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeccah123/gifts).



> A prompt given to me by @Rebbecah123 I hope you like it!

"Mom, can you come pick me up? I’m scared,“ was the text Trina received on Sunday night, at 7 pm. Trina was, in fact, already on her way to Marvin and Whizzer’s apartment in Brooklynn, having decided to take an earlier train than usually because she needed to speak with Marvin before she and Jason went home. By saying "speak with Marvin”, she really meant yell at her irresponsible ex for letting her son skip baseball practice to go to the arcade.

Upon receiving the cryptic message, she became quite worried. For all she knew, Jason could be dead in a ditch and this would be the last she ever heard from him. She calmed herself by remembering that they had a “code word”, a word Jason would send if he was in real danger. Trina read the text again to make sure the name “Peyton Manning” was not mentioned. Don’t ask her why that was their code word; apparently Jason couldn’t come up with a clever enough word so he consulted Cordelia and she said “Peyton Manning” (Charlotte and Cordelia were big on fantasy football).

The subway pulled into the station and Trina sprinted to ground level, and entered their apartment building. She decided the elevator was to slow so she ran up the stair and knocked on the door. Jason opened it immediately.

“Mom! I’m so happy to see you!”

“Are you alright? Where is Marvin? Did you get hurt?”

“I’m… Marvin and Whizzer are…. busy; that’s why I texted,” Jason said, sheepishly.

“Busy? What do you mean?”

Jason shifted uncomfortably. Deciding he didn’t want to admit what was happening, he gestured for his mother to follow him to the master bedroom. Trina, throughly confused, continued after her son until she heard it: soft moans.

Oh my god.

Trina knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” Marvin’s voice called from inside the bedroom.

“Open the damn door!”

The door opened to reveal Marvin in a bathrobe in front of Whizzer, lounging in his briefs.

“How dare you! Having SEX while your son is in the house, texting me because he’s scared! It’s vulgar, inappropriate and disgusting!”

Marvin blushed, “Uh, to be fair, I thought you picked up Jason already.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I… heard the door open and close.”

“So you assumed your son left and you immediately had sex.”

“Yeah…”

“Oh please, Trina. Don’t be such a prude. Jason’s 13; he knows what sex is. Hell, by 13 I was having sex,” Whizzer remarked.

“My son will not have sex as a teenager!” Trina shouted, “He’d get some poor girl pregnant!”

“I never did.”

The comment was quite funny, but Trina was pissed. Glaring at Whizzer she said, “He is a child and you should not have sex near him.”

“It was, for health education purposes?” Marvin tried.

“Health education? He can learn that in school.”

“Well, they don’t talk about gay sex,” Jason added.

“They don’t!” Whizzer said, “That’s ridiculous! We are discussing this at the next PFLAG meeting and then calling the school. I mean, what is this? Omaha, Nebraska?”

“That is not the point!” Trina continued, “Marvin we are discussing this, with Mendel, tomorrow night. This isn’t over.” Grabbing her son’s hand, she left with “By at our house at 5. Idiots.”

“Well that was dramatic,” Whizzer chuckled.

“Do you think she noticed I was hard the whole time?”

—-

Mendel could not stop laughing when Trina returned home and told him what happened.


End file.
